Caring Love continued
by ktlnn
Summary: Ok. Well Percy and Annabeth are 19. They have an on-going relationship. Just pretty much a story about their life together. Alot of fluff. Please read Edward is my Team's story Caring Love to get this one. Go to the top of my profile for the link to it.
1. The Fire

**Ok. So this story was "adopted" by me. I am so glad I get to continue it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

During the movie and after her massage, Annabeth had grabbed my hand and rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I was so glad she was mine. I looked in that face that would be my fiancé in just a few weeks. I smiled again. Life sure is good. She had started to stir. She looked up at me and said "What time is it"

I looked at my watch it was "Around 6:30."

"Ok. Can I sleep here tonight?"

I nodded and went to the kitchen yelling over my shoulder "Do you want anything to eat?"

She didn't answer right away but said yes eventually and I went to make some soup_. Boil for three minutes… _sounded easy enough. So I put it on the stove and went back to Annabeth. She had moved to my bedroom and was sitting on my bed just staring into space.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the past a lot." She responded with a dreamy tone.

"Like…?"

"Well, what if we went back to camp just one more summer or what if you never even came to camp?"

"I don't know. We could go back to camp. Although there probably won't be very many campers we know left. I mean after Clarisse married Chris and the others just left-''the rest of my sentence was cut off as Annabeth kissed me. I kissed back and we started getting more fierce. She pulled away suddenly.

"Do you smell that?" She asked me with concern in her voice.

"Um… no." I retorted. Suddenly I did smell it. Something was burning and it was coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**So sorry it's so short. I am not the greatest writer in the world. Please no flames! I am trying my hardest. I'll try and have a new chapter up soon!**


	2. Crazy Nights

**Here** **you go chapter number 2!**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to get to the kitchen. The soup was on fire! I tore through the pantry searching for the fire extinguisher. I finally found it in the pantry but by then one of our neighbors called the fire department. They broke through the door. "What the heck are you still doing in here?!" one of them asked us.

"Uh… We were trying to put it out." I responded stupidly.

"Well get out NOW!"

We didn't argue after all he was a big muscular dude and could probably snap me in two. Annabeth gave me her best I-can't-believe-you-just-set-your-apartment-on-fire look. I sighed. _How come I didn't set the stove timer?!_ _Geez Percy how can you be such an idiot?! _My cell started to ring in my pocket but I ignored it, I was watching the flames grow and engulf our whole building. _Well this sucks._ Again my phone started to ring. This time I picked up only to hear my mom shout in a frantic voice "Perseus Jackson!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS WERE YOU THINKING?!"

I sighed "I was making soup and left I on the stove too long and now I have no place to stay neither do the other 45 people in my building." The other end of the line was silent as she thought. Annabeth suddenly grabbed on to my arm "Percy, look!" She whispered in my ear. I whisked around to see the gang of 15-year-old boys come up. They looked at the fire, and then looked at me. I ran my hand through my messy black hair. _This night just keeps getting better, _I told myself sarcastically. Annabeth called my mom back after the fire was out and asked her if we could stay with her and Paul for a while. They agreed and we took a cab since my car got burned up.

When we finally got to their house, Annabeth laid down on the couch. To me she looked almost green and sick. My poor, beautiful Annabeth. This was my entire fault. I walked around the living room looking at the familiar walls. Annabeth got up and rushed to the bathroom holding her hands over her mouth.

I walked sulkily into my old bedroom. There it was just as remembered. The blue wallpaper, queen size bed, and the planter outside the window where I had planted Calypso's moon flower. It was beautiful.

Even after the events that had happened tonight I crashed the second my head hit the pillow. I was so tired I didn't even dream about anything. Sometime around 2:30, Annabeth came in and whispered "Percy, can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone." I agreed and scooted over to let her in. She laid her head on the pillow next to mine and I stared drawing the small circles with my hand on her back. Once her breathing got heavier, I knew she was asleep. Just a few minutes later so was I.

* * *

**Hello everyone!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I tried to make this one longer. Just wanted to let you know, after this I might not be updating every single day. I have only been able to do that lately because I am in a theatrical production which gets me out of school for a while. We do 2-3 shows a day and I write/update between shows. I need you guys to do something for me. I need you guys to start giving me good names for the chapters. Obviously I suck at that so ya. Thanks to you all who reviewed and read. **


	3. Plans

CHAPPY #3!

* * *

The next morning I woke up. _Where am I? _Then the memory of last night flowed into my head. From when the fire started to Annabeth getting sick to her coming into my room. Oh ya. I rolled over onto my other side to see her blonde hair spread out across the pillow. I smiled again. She really was beautiful. She was nothing like Calypso or even Aphrodite. She started to stir and eventually opened her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Your room?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

When she looked at the blue walls, I saw recognition gleam in her eyes. "Oh ya," she alleged tearfully. Then the tears started to roll down her face.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" I almost screamed.

"Percy" she groaned. Fresh tears rolled down her face. "Percy, we have no place to live! How can you sound so… not sad?" she asked me. I smiled, "Because I'm with you." She smiled in response. "Mmm hungry" My stomach agreed with her comment. I told her I would be right back when I stepped out of my room. I noticed something was weird the second I shut the door behind me: I didn't have a shirt on. _Weird, I'm pretty sure… oh crap. _Then I remembered the rest of the night. I took my short off and so did my girl. We didn't go any further than that, but still I remembered every single detail. I kept walking to the kitchen. Found some cereal in the cupboard. _Hey can't burn this, _my ADHD mind thought. I grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard next to the one where I found the cereal. I poured the milk into the bowls with the cereal and walked very carefully to my room. I opened the door. Annabeth had just pulled an old tee-shirt of mine over her head. She must have heard the door open because she quickly pulled it down over her head and whisked around. I handed her a bowl and we crept out the window to sit on the fire escape. _Haha, fire escape._ Ugh. We ate in silence for awhile until an amazing idea popped into my head. "Hey Annabeth." I said.

"What?" curiosity sneaking its way into her voice.

"I'm going to take you out tonight"

"What?! No Percy. I don't have any clothes with me!"

"Please! I'll have my mom take you or something so you can get something pretty"

She just sat there looking out over the horizon. "Maybe." She said in a small voice.

"Thank you Annabeth."

She smiled and didn't say anything after that. When she finished her cereal she told me she was going to go take a shower, gave me a peck on the cheek, and climbed through the window. I didn't follow her. Instead I stood out on the fire escape a little longer. When I started to get bored I climbed through the window not quite as gracefully as Annabeth. And by not as graceful, I mean I tried to climb through but my foot got caught on something and I tumbled down until I hit the floor of my bedroom with a huge BANG. I could only imagine Annabeth's face if she were standing there. I chuckled quietly as I picked myself up from the floor. I walked into the kitchen to call my stepdad, Paul Blofis.

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry it's been kinda a long wait. As you probably guessed, my show ended. We had our last one on Monday and it was back to school for me. AND this week just happened to be Finals week. At my school you take a "final" before the year ends. Not the school year the actual year. ANYWAY I'm getting better with writng longer stories. Sorry this one has so much... fluff?? Well it had to be done. I love fluff so I'm sorry if you don't. Another thing im sorry about was the whole shirtless thing but it had to be done. Please don't leave reviews where you are freaking out about it, ok? Plus this story is rated T so if you got a problem with it go back to reading K+ got it? So now here's what you do: REVIEW! Thank you my wonderful readers**


	4. The Big Question

Chapter 4

* * *

Paul picked up by the second ring. "Hey Percy, what's up?" he asked. I told him my plans and that I needed a ride. He sighed, "Well it's about time. But I'm on my lunch break at the school so how about around 3:30 we go get it." I agreed and headed to my room to take a shower. When I opened the door I saw Annabeth turn around and smile. Her hair was wet but still beautiful.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she said. Her smile was so big the edge of her cheeks seemed to be touching the bottom of her eyes.

"Hey. My mom is almost ready to go."

"Ok. Can I borrow her hair dryer?"

"Sure" I smiled and she nodded and went to go fetch it from my mom's bedroom. I hopped into the shower. When I got out I dried off and pulled some jeans and a shirt out of the dresser. Picked Riptide off the table and put it in my pocket. Then remembered the last time I used it: _Defeating Kronos. _It seemed so long ago. I wondered how all the people at camp were doing. Of course we had lost so many campers in the war. Clarisse and Chris had gotten married shortly after the war, Silena and Beckendorf had both been lost in the war. The Stoll brothers had gone off to who knows where. Then I thought about Rachel. The Rachel who liked me. The Rachel who kissed me. The Rachel who used me. I thought I had gotten over her but I guess not. I guess Annabeth had been right about her all along. _Enough thinking about Rachel. Tonight is my night. It might just be the most important night of my life. _

I sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. A winter snow storm was coming in by…TONIGHT?! I opened the blinds only to see snow starting to fall down. Well actually it was more like a blizzard. My phone started to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out my phone looking at the screen only to see Paul's number. I reluctantly pulled out my phone and flipped it open "Hello?"

"Hey Percy, um well I might not be able to take you shopping later. The roads are already pretty bad." Paul said into his phone. My jaw dropped. This whole evening ruined. I thanked Paul for offering anyway and went to go tell Annabeth the news.

I walked as slowly as possible to my room. I walked in only to see her in front of the TV munching on a piece of toast and sipping coffee. The second she saw my face she jumped up and looked me straight in the eyes. "What's wrong Percy?!" she screamed. I explained to her why I was upset. For some reason whenever I was around her I ended up saying whatever was on my mind. _Don't tell her about the ring. Do not tell her about the ring!_ Somehow I was able to stop myself right before telling her about the ring.

"Well how about we just hang out here?" She offered.

"I don't know. Paul and my mom will be here though."

"So it doesn't matter to me. We'll have a family Christmas. It will be nice."

I nodded. She had no idea how close we were to all being a family. I agreed to her idea. We spent the rest of the day just being lazy and sitting on the couch. Luckily I was able to sneak into my room for a few seconds. I took a package of sand that was from the beach at Montauk beach. I sifted through it with my fingers using my awesome son of Poseidon powers to form a ring of coral and sea diamonds. It was beautiful. She would love it or at least I hoped she would.

I stood in the kitchen cooking spaghetti. Annabeth had joked around and not believing my parents would let me cook. I just laughed. When dinner was done we went and huddled by our newly bought Christmas tree. There was only two presents wrapped and put underneath it. We were just talking about how Annabeth used to spend Christmas in San Francisco with her dad and step mom. When I was finally ready, and my stomach was done doing flips, I pulled out the box with the ring.

"Um Annabeth, I love you more than anything in the world. You are the girl who has been through everything with me. And right here I would like to ask you. Will you marry me?"

She just sat there in silence. Her eyes sparkled with tears "I…

* * *

**Hey everybody! Thank you again to everybody who has been reading and reviewing. I tired to update as soon as possible and now that I'm on winter break: I get sick. BUT it is nothing super bad. Again I have been trying to make things longer. Sorry if it just kinda drags on and doesn't have much action til the end. Anyway keep reading and reviewing. I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you again!**


End file.
